The invention relates to a method for determining a trajectory for a non-productive movement of a tool and to a corresponding program. The invention furthermore relates to a machine tool with at least one tool which is configured to implement the method according to the invention.
WO 2012/069129 A1 discloses a method for controlling a robot system in which a plurality of robots perform working steps in coordinated manner. The individual working steps here comprise segments which are separately optimized with regard to the segment time required therefor, with account being taken of the maximum admissible drive forces, drive torques and joint velocities. The working steps of the robots furthermore comprise synchronization points at which two or more robots simultaneously have to adopt a specific configuration, for example for payload transfer. A path velocity profile of a trajectory between two poses of a robot is optimized to more closely adjust the sequence of the individual segments. A plurality of quality criteria, in particular oscillatory stress, inverter losses and energy requirement, which are weighted, are used for this purpose.
EP 2 793 090 A1 discloses an additive manufacturing process in which an additive manufacturing tool applies material in a plane. In a subsequent step, the applied material is bonded to surrounding material with a laser and hardened. A spline which joins a profile leading edge to a profile trailing edge of an aerodynamic profile to be produced is followed during application of the material.
The known methods have the disadvantage that the paths followed during the non-productive movements of the manufacturing tool or robot require a considerable amount of time.
It is furthermore indispensable for non-productive movements to provide a high level of collision safety. Ensuring this requires accurate tool path calculations which entails stringent requirements in terms of computing power. The object of the invention is that of providing a method for determining a trajectory for non-productive movements of a tool which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. A method is to be provided which simultaneously offers a high level of collision safety and time savings during the non-productive movement and can be implemented cost-effectively using simple hardware.